Brachiosaurus
Brachiosaurus is a member of the sauropod family and one of the most well known of all dinosaurs. It gets its name from the great height of its humerus, or upper arm bone - which is longer than most humans are tall. For almost a century, Brachiosaurus was considered the tallest of all dinosaurs, being over nine metres tall. Since then, other dinosaurs have been discovered to have been taller. Originally discovered in 1900 in Colorado, Brachiosaurus was named in 1903 by Elmer Riggs of the Field Museum in Chicago. Brachiosaurus was once thought to have lived in both the United States and Africa (Tanzania) in the Jurassic. Scientists believed that Africa and North America were connected during the Jurassic. However, the African species of Brachiosaurus is now thought to be a different genus called Giraffatitan. New studies by computer specialists suggest that Brachiosaurus may not have carried its neck angle up as high as was thought once. It may have carried the neck more at a 45 - 60 degree angle. Story Isla Nublar Incident (1993) The Brachiosaurus was the first dinosaur encountered by the endorsement team hired by InGen to make sure Jurassic Park was safe for visitors. The entire team was amazed. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler were the most awestruck of the group because the Brachiosaurus was terrestrial, not semi-aquatic swamp dwellers they had thought they were. When Dennis Nedry disabled Jurassic Park's security systems, the security fences that kept the prehistoric animals from escaping their enclosures were disabled as well, Brachiosaurus was one of the dinosaurs that were able to roam freely. After fleeing from the Tyrannosaur Paddock, Dr. Alan Grant and Tim and Lex Murphyclimbed a tree where saw a herd of Brachiosaurs feeding on the nearby trees, hooting in the distance. Dr. Alan Grant heard their calls and attempted to imitate them to successful results. The following morning, a Brachiosaurus sick with a cold or a similar disease fed on the tree that the three humans were sleeping in, waking them up. Lex panicked at the sight of the dinosaur, believing it to be dangerous at first, but she soon calmed down when Dr. Alan Grant and her brother showed her that it was harmless. Dr. Grant fed the Brachiosaur a nearby branch that was on the tree and Tim Murphy even pet it. However, when Lex attempted to pet the dinosaur like her brother did, the Brachiosaur responded by sneezing on her. The humans and the Brachiosaurus later went their separate ways. It is unknown what happened to the Brachiosaur populations on Isla Nublar after the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. Wild on Isla Sorna Upon Hurricane Clarissa's arrival on Isla Sorna, the human workers evacuated the island. The Brachiosaurs under their care were either set free or they broke out of their cages. To counter the Lysine contingency, the wild Brachiosaurus ate plants rich in Lysine. Brachiosaurus was known to have taken residence in the northeast of the island where it was the largest herbivore known to that region. It coexisted with the fellow herbivores Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, and Triceratops. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) Passengers of the plane N622DC saw a herd of Brachiosaurus during their fly-over of Isla Sorna at the beginning of the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001. Another herd was seen by Dr. Alan Grant and the Kirby family at a river bank. Jurassic World Brachiosaurus is one of the dinosaurs seen on the Holoscape inside the Innovation Center of the Jurassic World park. It is unknown whether any animals reside in the park, but Brachiosaurus calls can be heard in Jurassic World. It was planned for the Treetop Gazers attraction though this still doesn't answer whether or not it was created, or if there were still living specimens, before the conception of the attraction. According to the concept art, the clones made for Jurassic World had brown skin much like the previous, but with a blue stripe down its head and neck. Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom It is revealed that there are some surviving Brachiosaurus populations on Isla Nublar, but the species faces danger in the form of an impending erupting volcano. Interestingly, it's skin is more leathery and less elephant-like than it's predecessors and is mainly grey with a creamy underbelly, a color never seen for the brachiosaurs from the previous films, but remarkably similiar to the initial design by Mark "Crash" McCreery. A Brachiosaurus is later seen walking down the destroyed Main Street, in front of Owen, Claire, Zia and others. When Mt. Sibo erupts, the Brachiosaurs face many heavy casualties, most notably, as the boat 'Arcadia' leaves Nublar to its fate, a Brachiosaurus, the same one seen by Grant and Sattler 25 years ago, is seen walking down the East Dock, crying out and standing on its hind legs as it is slowly ingulfed by the toxic smoke and debris from the erupting volcano, letting out its final cries. Some of Mill's mercenaries managed to salvage its viable embryo, as seen during Malcolm's voiced over final testimony with the committee, implying that more ‘’Brachiosaurus’’ may be engineered in the future. It is possible that Brachiosaurus was saved offscreen. Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park Characters Category:Species Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Quaternary Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Live-action Characters